Anime Collision 1 Season 2
by DaXrAy
Summary: Anime Shows collide.. Please R&R.
1. Anime Collision 1 Season 2

Anime Collision!  
#1 Marvel Madness  
  
One day in the Saotomes, Ranma found a spider... No, millions of Spiders! "Gaw, Call an Exterminator!" He said. He left the house. He wasn't scared of Spiders, just uncomfortable with them.  
He met up with Ryoga and Gohan to do some training. They started with a warm-up: 10 laps around the city. Gohan won, Ranma was right behind, and Ryoga didn't know where to finish. Before they could practice anymore, they had to take a look at something. They went into the city, and it was being terrorized by weirdo's! They had to do something. "Who are you?" Gohan said. "I am Spiderman, this is the Hulk, that's wolverine, this is Gambit, over there is...." "OK, OK. What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Oh. We have come to Take Over Tokyo, and then the World!" "Hey there Spiderman, you forgot to mention me and Cat Woman," Batman said. "CAT WOMAN!" Ranma said. "Well, I hope you guys take over Tokyo gotta go!" Ranma ran, but The Green Lantern put a green light around him, so he couldn't move.. Ranma punched the light, but nothing budged. So Ryoga went up and punched the Green Lantern, Ranma was free, and punched the shit out of Spiderman. Spiderman got back up, and shot a web at Ranma. Then shot one at Ryoga, but he dodged it and did a combo attack from a punch into a bicycle knee. The Hulk took out a Mail Post from the ground and flung it toward Ryoga. Ryoga went flying into the wall, but got back up and Punched kneed and kicked The Hulk. The Hulk only got stronger. He picked up street lights and flung them around. Ranma got back up and did a sneak Heaven Dragon Blast straight to The Hulk. The hulk flew up, and came down unconscious, but Spiderman got up and shot a web at Ranma, and Ranma was trapped again. Batman came in the fight and threw two Bat boomerangs with a string tied on both of them, and they went around Gohan's Ankles, but he just ripped them off and kept fighting, punching Batman in the Ribs, throwing a 3 combo of Energy Balls, each bigger than the other. He hit him, but trapped by the Green Lantern.. What will happen? Find out, when Dr. Potata guest stars in Anime Collision! 


	2. Anime Collision 2 Season 2

Season 2:   
Anime Collision!   
#2 The Saga of Docta Potata  
  
Ryoga, Gohan, and Ranma were trapped. All they could do was wait. Wait for the Weirdo's to kill them. Spiderman made sure nobody would get loose by putting extra web on all of them. The Hulk bent metal over them so they couldn't possibly get out. Cat Woman flirted with Ranma because she likes him, but as you know he hates Cats, so that just made it worse. Everything was going wrong. They went past the high school and Ranma started trying to scream so someone could hear them, but Nobody did. The Green Lantern made a Green knife and was getting ready to use it. The Hulk put on a big spiky glove on, and Cat Woman started to Undress. Ranma was beginning to change his mind about the whole Cat thing as she undressed. Just then, the door Busted open. It was Docta Potata! "Who the hell is Docta Potata?" basically everyone said (or tried to say). I am Docta Potata, defender of good, fighter of evil! "Hulk, get him!" Docta Potata flung in the air and shot from his Potata Gun. Then, when he reached the ground, he glided back in the air with his red cape, and Potata kicked The Hulk. With his Spiked glove, The Hulk punched Docta Potata. " Don't waste time," Spiderman said. "Batman, you get Ryoga. Cat Woman, you get Ranma, and as for you Gohan, you'll have to wait!" Cat Woman was totally naked now. She had this really big thing for Ranma. Ranma figured if she wanted him THAT much, he'll just give up the whole Cat thing. "I'm not afraid of Cats, I'm not afraid of Cats." he said as she came closer.   
.....BACK TO THE FIGHT.....  
Docta Potato was hit straight in the stomach. The glove went right into his stomach. "Ugh, uh, ullm." It looked like he was dead, but Docta Potata was just regenerating his stomach! With my Photosynthesis, I can regenerate up to 50% of my body! "Regenerate this!" Hulk said putting another pounding blow, this time going straight through Docta Potata's stomach. Docta Potata went into 2 pieces. It looked like he was finished, but he moved his hand onto his body and picked it up back on top of his lower half. Then, "PHOTOSYNTHESIS ATTACK!" "His energy is incredible!" Gohan thought. "Docta Potata wasn't even breathing hard. The Hulk was finished, unless of course he could Photosynthesis his hand. He fell to the floor. "Now it's your turn!" Spiderman readied himself. Docta Potata did another Photosynthesis Attack, and Spiderman held up with his energy web attack. Spiderman held up for a couple minutes, but had to stop because he used up all of his energy. Spiderman died in the blast. " Docta Potata, how did you get so strong so fast without even powering up?" Gohan said as he untied them. Photosynthesis gives you power whenever the sun is near you. It gives you the power of the sun, and the power of life, which is unlimited."  
" Umm, deep." As for Ranma and Cat Woman, they got engaged...... As for The Hulk, he works in a construction company and makes lots of money, which he donates to charity. Batman became a scientist and gave all Hero's what they wanted.. Gadgets... As for Docta Potata, he married Mrs. Potato and changed his name to Potato Head.  
  
2 Years Later  
  
Everyone, once again, lived happily ever after.......  
"WHAT!" Akane said "ANOTHER FIANCE! THAT MAKES 4!" "That makes 3" He said. "That's not the Point! You have 3 fiances Ranma! Do you know what that means?" "I have enough problems already Akane." "What kind of Problems?" Akane asked. "I'm going on a journey to find out how to do the Photosynthesis blast........"  
Ranma's Journal:  
July 1: I just started out for Grandam Woods to learn how to do the Photosynthesis Blast. It can give you infinite power. I have to work during the day or else it will be hard to learn while the sun is down.  
July 5: I'm having a hard time harnessing the energy to do the attack. I have to learn the Basics, but how do I even know where to begin without a teacher. I'm setting out to look for Docta Potata. He will show me.  
July 12: Ni Luck on the road, I have to search everywhere because he never really said where he was from. I Looked in the phone books, but he's not there.  
July 17: I found that he changed his name, and I am on my way to his house right now. I hope he will help me to learn the Attack.....  
  
  
"Well hello there!" A lady potato answered the door. " I thought Docta Potata was the only Talkin' potato..." He thought. He walked in. "I'd like to speak to uhh, he looked at the paper, Potato Head." Oh sure, right this way." They went to his room, and there he was on his bed, just like old times. "Hey, It's Ranma. I know you probably haven't remembered me, but you saved my life more than 2 years ago." "Young Ranma! How are you! What is it son?" Well, I have come here to ask you to teach me the Photosynthesis Blast." "I'm sorry son, but I'm retired. It's been a long time, and I have a family now." " I need to learn that blast. I'll do anything, give anything." "Alright kid, but It can only be used for good purpose."  
  
They set back to the woods. They waited for daytime. Then, they started. "OK, son." Now for your first day, I just want you to stand in position, and close your eyes, and soak the sun into your body." Ranma tried. He felt power. He felt life. The next day He would teach him how to use the power. " This isn't normal power. You have to harness it, and keep it in your body. Remember, it can only be used against evil. After a week straining, Ranma is ready. He feels confidant. "Hey Kuno, you look like you were just in a car accident!" "Oh yea you wanna back that up?" "Sure!" "Bring it Ranma!" Kuno gets ready. "PHOTOSYNTHESIS ENERGY ATTACK!" Ranma gathered energy, harnessed it, and attacked. He froze, and then fell like he stopped to breathe all of a sudden. He visited Docta Potata the next day. "I told you, you can only use it against evil." "But I was. He was gonna kill me, I had to use it." "Your a smart kid Ranma, but you have to learn when to use the attack. It can't just be over a small argument, you have to think good and you have to use it against an evil source............"   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Anime Collision 3 Season 2

Anime Collision  
#3 The End of Docta Potata   
  
It was a long time home from Docta Potata, so Ranma paced himself. When he finally got home, the news was on. "It is a long day as Police have no chance against what is left of Spiderman. It is suspected he learned the art of Photosynthesis, and healed himself back to full body power. He has killed 3 people so far, including Docta Potata himself. This is John Cantuun ACB news." " Oh my God!" Ranma said getting his jacket. He went to get everyone but nobody was home, so he had to get Inu-Yasha Uske, and Ryoma instead. He also took Cat Woman. Her nickname is Nat for the last letters of her names. "Alright, this time, we won't rest till there is nothing left of him!" Nat looked a little down, but determined at the same time. They went to the city again and found Spiderman again. He was full of energy. Ranma readied himself, and did the Heaven Dragon's Blast, and although he had a lot of power, he just regained it in an instant again, so it made no difference. "Hehe, you'll never defeat me now!" He swung an Energy Web at them and Ryoma Transformed to a Samurai and cut the attack in half. He charged at Spiderman and cut his stomach in half, but with Photosynthesis Energy, nothing can stop him. He regenerated, and started to attack with infinite energy. Ranma also had infinite energy, so he thought he would try. He went up and kneed Spiderman over and over. He punched and Kicked as hard as he could and did 5 Heaven Dragon Blasts. Docta Potata taught him that if you punch and kick and harm anyone enough, even with infinite strength, their Energy supply will lag, and they would lose their handling. He punched and Kicked, did 5 Heaven Dragon Blasts, and even tried a couple of his own techniques but nothing could stop Spider Man's infinite strength.  
But Ranma had a plan. Ryoma and Inu-Yasha joined, but Cat Woman was scared of Inu-Yasha so she left. They all did all they could, and Ryoma and Inu-Yasha ran low on power, but Ranma kept fighting. His secret plan was working, and at 6:00, the sun set. "It's over Spiderman your luck has run out, and we will have no mercy. They both got up and fought off Spiderman for a while, but Ranma noticed he and Spider Man were still getting infinite power. The moonlight was reflected light off the sun, so they still got infinite power. Ranma was so angry, he punched himself, and lagged his power..... He knocked himself out. Inu-Yasha and Ryoma were no different. They also ran out of power. They joined Ranma at the corner of the street, covered in blood and just laying there. "I'll just finish you ants off now!" he said. Ranma half laughed. He was grinning. "Oh you think that's funny? Well let's see what you think of this! !!!!!!!!PHOTOSYNTHESIS ENERGY ATTACK!!!!!!!!" Spiderman froze, then fell to the floor unconscious. Ranma Laughed again, got up(His Lag was ended) and thought about good things, and defeating evil while gathering energy. This one move will either reengage his life, or end it. "PHOTOSYNTHESIS ENERGY ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He thought about defeating Spiderman. He froze for a second. Then he thought about defeating evil..........................................  
  
BACK AT THE TENDOS  
  
Akane put on the news. "Today citizen Ranma Saotome saved the Earth today by delivering a powerful blow to Spiderman. His master which taught him The Art of Photosynthesism died earlier today by the same man. This is Kathy Vigegas reporting, ACB news." 


End file.
